In the digital era, large-scale processes have become increasingly reliant on computer-directed automation and management systems, sometimes referred to as “control systems.” These control systems may coordinate anything from infrastructure processes (including, e.g., the activities of electrical grids, water supply networks, and energy pipelines) to industrial processes (e.g., manufacturing) to facility control processes (e.g., the activities of systems in large buildings, transport hubs, etc.). Monitoring and directing processes on such a large scale may involve a large network of digital devices programmed to automatically coordinate, monitor, manage, and regulate various processes and sub-processes.
Unfortunately, the power and flexibility of modern control systems may also present a vulnerability. Malicious attackers may target control systems and/or devices within control systems, whether in cyberwarfare efforts directed to disrupting critical infrastructure, in industrial espionage, or simply to gain control of individual systems for ends unrelated to the task of the control system. Security failures in these systems may carry grave implications for human safety, the integrity of physical systems, and/or economic stability.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for providing interfaces for visualizing threats within networked control systems.